


No Otter Love

by Shadows_of_The_Night11



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Harry Potter AU, Slytherin!Alex, gryffindor!kara, otter!alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_The_Night11/pseuds/Shadows_of_The_Night11
Summary: Harry Potter AU where Alex and Kara are a couple. Magic shenanigans occur. Alex is an animagus and if you don't know what that means, it means you get to see another take on Otter!Alex and her cute otter self.





	No Otter Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelKruger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelKruger/gifts).



Hogwarts was completely silent on Sundays’ mornings. Every student took the chance to sleep a little longer, enjoy the warmth of their beds and relax for the rest of the day. There weren’t classes and homework could be done at a later time in the common room.

Still, Kara was always a morning person. She enjoyed the morning light and the fresh smell of night lingering in the air. However, it was impossible to say no to Alex when the Slytherin was like that: with her muzzle nuzzling the crook of Kara’s elbow and her small body stretched completely.

It was amazing how Alex managed to sneak into Kara’s room almost every night since they were in fourth grade. By this point, almost two years later, the blonde was sure Director McGonagall knew about her nightly escapades. Maybe she let it slide since both girls were practically star students. Or maybe it was because somehow no one complained about it.

“Come on, Alex” Kara cooed stroking the little fuzzy head “Wake up.”

Her only response was a small squeak before tiny Alex burrowed herself further into Kara’s arm. It was absolutely adorable, and Kara wasn’t able to resist Alex’s little nose.

Hazel eyes opened lazily before glaring at Kara. At least, Kara felt like she was being glared at even if it was hard to tell with Alex in her otter form. Also, Alex wasn’t a morning person, and she was always a grumpypants if she wakened up before ten on a Sunday morning. Looking at the clock, Kara shook her head: nine thirty.

“Morning, sleepyhead.”

Alex only squeaked again in protest before climbing into Kara’s belly to resume her rest although Kara was having none of it. Her index fingers poked Alex’s sides until she was mostly awake. She was squirming away from the onslaught, playfully fighting away the intruding hands with her paws and complaining in a variety of squeals Kara loved.

Aware of her girlfriend’s fully alert state, Kara changed the teasing for soft strokes on her otter’s belly. She got a couple of happy chirps in return before Alex decided to abandon her animal form and return to her usual self.

“Ugh. You are the worst.” She complained although the smirk on her lips betrayed her amusement.

Her short hair was a total mess as she stared down at Kara. Still, the blonde thought she looked incredibly cute.

“I love you.” Kara blurted at the lack of a proper comeback.

Alex groaned as she settled her weight on top of Kara’s body. Then, the Slytherin sighed contently when Kara started rubbing her back before she whispered “I love you too” against Kara’s neck.

Only then, after their moment was finished, a pillow crossed the air to smack Alex directly on the back of her head.

“It’s too early for this, you two.” Came the sleep-deprived voice.

“Shut up, Lane.”

“Either you go back to sleep or get out of here. Don’t make me send your otter self flying out the window.”

Kara sighed at the usual banter between her best friend and Alex. Knowing there was only a way to end the fight immediately before those two entered an actual argument, Kara rolled until Alex was on her back. She shifted until she found a comfortable position resting her head on Alex’s chest.

“Fine. We can go back to sleep.”

Strong arms wrapped around her and Kara allowed herself the chance to bask in the moment. Alex wasn’t the most affectionate girlfriend most of the time although she was quick to defend her feelings if someone dared to question her about dating a Gryffindor. They were above houses, and Kara had no doubt about that.

A moment passed in blissful silence before there was a quiet _oof_. No doubt Alex sending the pillow back before settling comfortably on the bed.

“ _Otterfucker_ ” Lucy mumbled before going back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this one! Let me know what you think.  
> This is just the first chapter although they will be unrelated to each other. Mostly a series of one-shots within this very same AU.
> 
> If you have any prompts for this AU, let me know!


End file.
